


A Spark in The Dark

by Ayzlynn



Series: Of Wolves, Dragons and Dryads [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU - Time is A River not a Road, All this Mythos belongs to me, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, New World, Winter Fortress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzlynn/pseuds/Ayzlynn
Summary: The world is not easy, everyone knows they are living on the in-breath and fear the out-breath. Waiting for Darkness and Chaos to return. Great evil slumbers but what happens when it wakes. There are few who fight the growing Darkness but they are scattered and fight for gold and glory mostly, not seeing the overall fall of the world.The world needs Light. Will a ragtag group of adventurers find it and be able to coax it into an inferno before the Darkness and Chaos wake and reign again?Life is not easy, especially if your grandfather killed the kings little sister and you are following his dark arts.
Series: Of Wolves, Dragons and Dryads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Spark in The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I need to put it out there and if I ever make it into print I can look back and see how it was a diamond hidden.

Holy shit the world sucked!!!

Did he jump out of bed ready for the new day? Hoping for a joyful and enlivening day? No he crawled out groaning, knowing today was gong to be just as shit as all the ones that came before it. How many had that been now? Well he was intelligent and had a great knowledge of Mathematics so let us work it out shall we, he thought. He was 64 years old. Multiply that by the six-hundred and eighty days in each of those years, would mean he had been alive for four hundred and twenty-seven thousand, five hundred and twenty days as at his last birthday. Well that sucked. Somehow it did not help his feelings of depression.

“Hey Smiley!” Of course she was happy, she was often happy, he would say always but the current theological tenants of the city said we should not lie. The Goddess did not like liars or falsehoods, she would smite those that tried. He wanted to yell for her bloody smite him then, this whole place was a lie and she probably was too. “We are out of bread, one of us has to go to the baker. I went to the market yesterday to buy the meat for dinner. Today is your turn.”

The frelling market. He did not wish to go, but as she had said she had gone yesterday and it was only fair he go today, both did not wish to send their mother. She would survive the trip far less well than either of them would and as always their father toiled in the Great Library to put gold in their purse.

He was tired of it, all of it. He glowered at the people in the street with their perfect lives and blissful ignorance. He knew as with every person they had hardships but they did not know true hardship, they inflicted true hardships on him and his family, and part of him hated them for it. His entire life he had endured their disdain towards his family for a sin perpetrated centuries ago. When he would lament to his parents they would say, what is a few centuries to ones such as them? Half your bloody life he wanted to scream, but his parents had only been young when it occurred and so in fact it had been most of theirs and all of his sister’s and his own. And he hated it.  
As usual Atar was trying to buy bread and paying a king’s ransom for it, it irked him. The citizens treated his family appallingly but still then made them pay double for any goods they required, it was despicable how the Greydawns were treated. All because one senile old elf had fallen for a pretty young elf maid and could not accept no for an answer. 

Azakiah Greydawn had cursed his entire line with his selfishness. He had been old enough to be the elfmaid’s father, maybe even grandfather and as if it wasn’t bad enough to kill a girl for not loving him, she was the frickin’ princess. Idiot! He also could not have just stabbed her or strangled her, no he had to feed her to a bloody Balrog! What sane man summons a Balrog and feeds a princess to it?

Not the way Atar would have done it. He would have made the beast terrorise the city then offer to vanquish it in exchange for the princess’ hand. That is why he summoned faeries to annoy the people that annoyed him, that over charged him; then smirked behind his hand as they lamented the troubles his little winged friends wrought. It would not do for the townsfolk to know he had followed his grandfather into the dark arts of summoning just to spite them and their horrid treatment of his family.

Atar’s life had been mostly a boring monotony, nothing ever happened in Borealis Draco. No one visited. For a city called The City of Lights, it was a dull place to live. That was until this particular morning; the horns had sounded and the gates opened, a visitor. Then there in the middle of the marketplace was a barded warhorse with a lord sitting it, and another beautiful steed behind him. The lord was a slightly peculiar looking elf. And he was trying to ellict the aid of the elves surrounding him asking for aid and directions and being ignored.

The elf was young, should not have left home young, but he was out of home and dressed in elaborate and well-crafted armour and he sat upon a great horse. His expression said he was no more pleased by the city’s citizenry than Atar.

“I again request of you to direct me to the residence of Lord Sacred-Heart’s lady-sister.” The voice was strong and commanding, this youngster was obviously high born and well educated. But all he got was mute stares in response. His youth started to show as he began to get agitated.

“They will not answer you.” Atar answered him.

“Why not?” The young elven lord received some strange stares because he had spoken directly and without derision to the Greydawn.

“There are a number of reasons. One. You are a stranger and the citizen do not trust or accept strangers.”

“I am on a mission for Lord Sacred-Heart, his family rules this city.”

“Two. No one has heard from Lord Sacred-Heart in over four centuries.”

“Well now they have.”

“Three. The city is under the rule of Lord Emerald-Haze in Lord Sacred-Heart’s absence.”

“That is not what Lord Sacred-Heart said, he said I was to present this fine steed to his sister as it is her fifth century birthday and this is his gift to her. I was told his lady-sister and her husband reign here in his absence.”

“Four. Lady Sacred-Heart is dead, has been for centuries.” Though even if she was alive Lady Sacred-Heart would have been past her 600th birthday, so that was curious.

“Are you certain because he has not been informed.” The young elf said confused.

“As it was my grandfather who murdered her. Yeah, I am sure.” Atar spoke flatly. He almost laughed at the astonished expression on the younger elf’s regal face.

“I am sorry did you say?” He pulled himself together to not stammer at Atar.

_Very young._ The elder thought. “Don’t worry everyone knows.”

“Everyone knows?”

“We, my family, have been waiting for his Lordship to return and deliver his judgement.”

“I do not know that he was planning on that.” The elflord sounded regretful.

Atar cursed. “Why can it never be easy?!”

There came the sound of marching metal feet and Atar sighed in exasperation then swore very violently. Six armour clad soldiers came into the square following the bane of Saraya’s existence, Lord Emerald-Haze. As ever he was clad in his ugly black armour covered haphazardly with embedded emeralds of varied sizes - organise into no discernible pattern. It was an offence to the eyes, what elflord ever wore such a disgusting set of armour, even the gem loving dwarves would vomit at the sight of it. Emerald-Haze was an arrogant prick, who thought Atar’s beautiful little sister should be desperately in love with him because of their family circumstance. Saraya had made no secret she would prefer to marry a hobgoblin than the dick that ruled their city. It wasn’t that he was ugly, most elves were beautiful, it was his personality that was hideous and that creepy smirk he had plastered to his face.

“What is the meaning of this disturbance of the peace!” He glared at Atar. “Of course it would be you Greydawn!” 

“Brother.” Saraya breathed, wondering what trouble her big brother had gotten himself into now. Stomping feet usually meant Atar had annoyed the city’s irritating leader and needed her to distract the pig.

Atar was about to explain it wasn’t him for once when he looked at the stunned elflord sitting on the warhorse. Sometimes he forgot his sister was one of the great elven beauties, as she was his grubby little sister he was not effected but all other males were not as immune. Atar cleared his throat to wake the stunned lad. As he turned to smile at his sister he noticed as the Lord started to speak, his sister was just as struck by him. Now that was hilarious.

“My lord, it was not this elf that has disturbed your peace.” 

“No one was speaking to you!”

“How dare you speak to me in such a fashion!” The lad snapped back with authority

“I will speak to you in any fashion I like, this is my city.”

“This is Lord Sacred-Heart’s city. He will be displeased to hear I, as his representative was spoken to so in **his** city. You should be more respectful lest I speak to you with my blade instead of my tongue.” Emerald-Haze blanched at the lord of the citiy’s name. “I am Sir Storm Sky-Blaze, Prince of Lerone, Knight of Paramount and the Goddess Garyn.”

The gathering crowd looked between themselves astonished by the youth’s declaration, for the last Knight devoted to their city’s patron Goddess had died centuries previous. There were knights within the city that worshipped Garyn but none that could claim true service to her, for such a young one to claim it gave the citizens a sense of awe about this child. If he was indeed a devoted Knight of Garyn then he must be believed for the Goddess did not abide liars or lies, she would smite those who told a mistruth.

Atar almost burst out laughing at the comeuppance this young elf had given Emerald-Haze, he reined it in for he knew once this lad left his family would pay dearly for any disrespect he gave the ‘Lord of the City’. _Give him no reason to demand anything of my sister in payment._ Saraya smiled at her brother though amused to see the idiot taken down a peg.

“I am the authority in the city during Lord Sacred-Heart’s absence.” The Lord tried to regain some of his composure and authority, 

“That is not the information he gave me.” Storm said without hesitation. Emerald-Haze was not accustomed to being questioned or not acquiesced to immediately, he was finding this conversation very difficult.

“Why are you here?!” In the end he decided he needed to get this stranger out of the city before the youth totally undermined the iron hold he had over the citizenry.

“I am here to see Sir Scared-Heart’s sister and give her this steed as her birthday gift.” As much as Storm was loath to continue conversing with this arrogant elf he wished to complete his mission.

“She is deceased , I will take it to the Sacred-Heart stables.” It was a fine horse, it would be a great benefit to his stables. He smiled at his luck.

“I will not be giving you the horse, she is not for you.” Storm raised his high elven eyebrow at the idea. “I also find it disturbing how casually you all speak of Lady Sacred-Heart’s demise. I shall return her to Lord Sacred-Heart in Paramount and inform him of his loss, perhaps he will return for justice for his sister.”

A fearful expression came to the de facto Lord of the City’s face. “We will deliver justice to the family of the murderer.”

Saraya gasped, her family had feared this day, she was especially concerned for her elder brother as he was the most likely to suffer that justice first. The young mounted elflord looked to the sound and took pity on the divine girl, he noted fear in her eye as she looked to the outspoken elf she had called brother. He took pity on her and endeavoured to aid her. He also did not trust this lord who declared himself the true lord’s stand-in.

“It is no more your place to punish this House and it’s members than to take possession of this mare. I shall inform my Patron and he will decide what is to be done.” Storm looked at the scowl the ugly armoured man gave the only elf that have been hospitable to him, knowing that punishment may befall him as soon as Storm was beyond the gates. “I will take this one,” he pointed at Atar. “He will explain and stand for his House before Lord Sacred-Heart and then shall the wronged lord deliver true justice.” Atar was shocked that this young elf had decided to abduct him, though the thought of escaping this prison was enough to make his heart race. “Go gather what you need, say your goodbyes; for it may well be years before you set eyes on them again, if ever.” Atar looked to his little sister and saw the silent gratitude she sent the elflord, then his nodded reply.

“I don’t think so.” Emerald-Haze roared.

“I have to agree.” Atar could not believe he was agreeing with the pig, with freedom so close, but his family - especially his sister - would not be safe without him.

“What?! You idiot, go!” Saraya snapped angry he wouldn’t leave. Storm however was perhaps wiser than his age showed.

“Your family will be safe.”

“You don’t know that. You can not guarantee that.” This boy did not understand, Saraya was only safe from Emerald-Haze’s demands if Atar was here to stop him.

“You are correct, I cannot guarantee that. I have no power here. I can however say that if anything was to happen to your family in your absence while you travel for your audience with his Lordship, it will be seen as a personal assault on him and he will act as if the act was perpetrated against his own family.” Storm turned his attention to the citizens gathered around. “Your Lord will expect you to protect House Greydawn until he has passed his judgement, if you do not and anything should befall them he will hold each of you responsible and you will face your own punishment.”

Storm’s words hit a chord for the citizens nodded agreement to his declaration, even the armoured soldiers bowed their heads in agreement. The intervening centuries had not diminished the citizenry’s dedication to their absent lord, they accepted Lord Emerald-Haze but still deep in their ancient hearts the elves of Borealis Draco yearned for the return of House Sacred-Heart and a member of the family to sit in in the great hall of Eld’Carpal.

“Go prepare Lord Greydawn, we depart in one hour.” Storm advised, he wanted to depart this rotten city as quickly as possible.

“Accompany us my Lord. You are unlikely to be treated hospitablly in our absence.” Saraya blushed as she offered Storm a place to await her brother and secretly so her mother could meet this lovely boy, who was probably only a few years older than herself.

“I would be honoured, my lady.” Storm inclined his head and swung his leg over his horse and dropped deftly to the ground, his armour didn’t even clank. He walked over to the girl and offered his free hand to the lady. 

Atar noted the furious expression on Emerald-Haze’s face, this lad could be in terrible danger if he lingered in the city long. His sister was in the offensive lord’s delusion, his. Until now many looked covetous at her, but no one had caught her eye, so the lord had no feelings of competition, even though Saraya had no affection for him. This young knight however had posed a dangerous situation, because it was obvious the beautiful maid was smitten. Being a stranger this knight was not cowed like the other young elves that secretly wished to win the beauty. There could be a great disaster about to happen.

It did not take the Greydawn siblings long to escort the knight to their humble home. Storm was very courteous about their home and although he seemed surprised by the state of the building and poverty they appeared to live in, he complimented their mother on her house. 

Mailya Greydawn was a gentile woman and in Storm’s opinion a true lady. Her speech and movements were evident of a noble upbringing. She was soft spoken and beautiful - he could see where her daughter had inherited her fair face from. Her hair was the colour of warm honey and her eyes were dark sapphires, her skin as pale as snow. She apologised that her husband could not return from the library to greet him. She tried to offer him their meager food, which he declined politely as he guessed food was not easy for them to obtain.

Atar explained he was leaving and why, his mother was concerned for his safety and this mission, but she understood he could not live in limbo all his life. She helped him pack and just before he was about to leave his bed chamber for possibly the last time, she gripped his arm frantically.

“I will be fine.” He reassured her.

“Once you leave these walls, you will be free. You will also be alone. If you ever need help, even from the Lord of the City, seek my brother Bryce. He is out there somewhere, he is a great warrior and his heart is good, tell him you are my son and he will help you.”

“You have never spoken of a sibling.” She had never spoken of her family ever. Atar and Saraya knew her family was called Swift-Light, but no one seemed to remember them and none still lived in the city. Her children had assumed she was an orphaned, only child.

“I have never had need to speak of him. He raised me and left to serve our... Serve ... He was a great warrior, he will help you. He is like you, special. Not as powerful, but his mind was more than the usual elf’s.”

“He was psionic?” That was strange, but explained much for Saraya was of some psionic proficiency and the two siblings had wondered where the talent had come from.

“Yes.” His mother looked pleadingly at him. “Do not forget, Atar. Seek Bryce for aid.”

“I won’t.” Atar promised her. He did wonder why this brother had not returned to aid his gentle sister.

“Good, now go before Emerald-Haze kills that boy your sister is falling in love with. Atar, Lord Sacred-Heart was always a just elf.”

“A just elf?! How is anything that has befallen us just?” He spat, then instantly regretted it.

“I understand your anger darling, but Lord Sacred-Heart did not do any of this to us. His only crime is to not have returned to judge us. Now this Sir Sky-Blaze says our lord didn’t even know. So go explain us to him and he will not judge us unfairly, even if for four centuries this city’s citizens have. If anyone can change a mind it is you.” She then reached up and hugged him tightly, worried she may never see her son again.

They stood waiting for the gates to open to allow them to exit. Atar had refused to ride the horse Storm had brought to the city as a gift for the deceased Lady Sacred-Heart. It was not a matter of respect, it was about not having ever been taught to ride a horse and not wishing to look like a fool by falling off the horse on the way out. It would not be how he would like to be remembered.

Saraya came to hug him goodbye, and whisper a final message. He could see tears in her eyes, he understood he was barely holding his in. As excited as he was to go, he was sad to leave. His little sister had been his only friend since she was born, his only friend ever. He would miss her smile and their nicknames for each other . He would not miss her jumping all over him to wake him up like a manic squirrel. Possibly he probably would miss that too.

“Do not get yourself killed. Or into too much trouble, I won’t be around to charm you out of it.” She grinned at him, then she blushed as she looked at his travelling companion. “I would really appreciate it if you could bring Lord Storm back with you at your earliest convenience.” She bit her lower lip as she turned even redder.

“Now, you aren’t getting all squishy on me are you?” He teased, then his expression turned grim. “Don’t you go marrying any pusulated lords, or what would be the use of me bringing that fine knight back?”

“I am going to miss you big brother.” Her tears started to roll down her cheeks.

“I will miss you too.” He smiled as he gazed at his little sister, though he noticed a scowl on the interim Lord of the City’s face behind her. “Better go before Pusbucket decides to kill your boy there.”

“Fair thee well my lady.” Storm said as he went to his horse. “I will see your brother safe to Paramount. I will not forget you. We will meet again, hopefully soon.” He lent down to kiss the back of her hand, and as he raised his head he saw the light blush to her cheeks. “Perhaps I may return even if your brother finds adventure elsewhere.” He whispered low so only Saraya could hear. “Farewell sweet Saraya.” Then he finished mounting his horse, throwing a glare of dissatisfaction and disgust toward the lecherous Emerald-Haze. “Shall we depart Lord Greydawn?”

“To Hell with this shit, I’m outta here!” Were Atar Greydawn’s last words to Borealis Draco. Somehow he felt the old city smiled at his farewell message.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems floating but it will build to something. It is original and I must release some of it or explode. This is where my concept of The Realm of Always Winter was born. Obviously not named that. Many of the characters, mythos, creatures and places mentioned came from here.


End file.
